


Pale Moonlight

by ladydragon76



Series: Prompty Prompts 2016 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Spy time for Mirage.





	Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** None   
> **Notes:** WanderingPraxian said, "YAY PROMPTY PROMPTS! \o/ - Megatron/Mirage - Dance with the Devil"

The night was quiet now that the rain had passed. It had been both a blessing and curse for Mirage as he had been able to move in through the woods faster with the rain pelting down, loud on the leaves and branches and forest floor, obscuring vision. Of course the water that collected on his plating was not invisible despite the electro disruptor, which meant he had to stop when the rain did and dry himself as thoroughly as possible. The moon was full and bright as the clouds cleared off, and water droplets glittering as they hovered around the hidden Decepticon base would surely draw attention Mirage did not want.

The base itself was intentionally dark, a wise choice out here in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forest for dozens of miles in any direction. Light would only draw attention. Alas for the Decepticons, the Autobots already knew about it.

One thing Mirage had not been expecting, however, was to nearly collide with Megatron. He wrenched himself to the side, vents locked, and dropped into a crouch as the tyrant shoved open the door and let it bang shut behind him. Mirage grit his teeth and swore silently. There was no way to enter without attracting Megatron's attention, and he dare not move. Megatron was for certain insane, but he wasn't stupid- no matter what jokes the Autobots made about him. If Megatron heard Mirage, that would be the end of it whether Mirage escaped unharmed or not. This base would be abandoned, the project moved, and the Autobots would have to start over trying to find it again as well as find out just what it was the Decepticons were up to now.

It was a good thing Mirage was patient, though it was quietly terrifying to stand there, barely more than arm's reach from _Megatron_ , and wait for an opportunity to act.

After a minute, Megatron paced away, helm tipped back, and plating slowly relaxing. Mirage scowled at the sound of a sigh, and tried to ignore the fact that Megatron, bathed in the pale light of Earth's moon was actually a pleasant sight. Especially as he relaxed. It didn't last long though. Megatron tensed, and Mirage did as well, fearing he had been noticed. That feeling of being watched was real, not imagined, he knew.

Megatron looked back, but he was glaring at the door, not Mirage. Then he was stomping forward, the door wrenched open as the tyrant stormed back inside the small building. Mirage twisted, skittering in at Megatron's heels before hurrying to the side and out of the way. It was still dark, barely lit inside by just one dim orange bulb, and Mirage almost missed his chance to follow as Megatron opened a secondary door, light spilling from the room beyond.

Mirage rushed forward, careful but quick, and just managed to slide into the new space at Megatron's back. _Directly_ behind Megatron as he had stopped and planted his hands on his hips with barely enough room between his back and the door for Mirage to fit. Carefully, Mirage eased to the side as Megatron shouted and the Constructicons replied. Mirage received his first look at the new device, though that look told him nothing about what it could do.

"I'm sorry, Lord Megatron," Scrapper said evenly. "The power source just isn't strong enough to do a test activation. Our scanners can't help if we can't turn it on. We need more."

"It _should_ work!" Megatron snapped and strode forward.

Mirage listened, recording everything said to take back to the science team, but he also needed to figure out an exit strategy as well. He could stay and gather more information, but then how would he get out of this room? There were only the seven mechs here- the Constructicons and Megatron. That left waiting until the first to leave did so, then following him out the same way he had followed Megatron in.

Megatron's own restlessness made him that mech, and as he stomped back toward the door, Mirage prepared himself to move. He would take this information back and let Command decide what to do with it. Mirage stepped right behind Megatron, then froze, back arched and balance precarious as Megatron whipped around and jabbed a finger toward the Constructicons _right_ where Mirage's face would have been had he not moved fast enough.

"Find the issue, and find it fast!" Megatron ordered. "We won't have so complete a solar eclipse for years. It _must_ be functional in time!"

Mirage stared, now more comfortable with his decision to hurry back to base. The eclipse was in only a couple days. If the Autobots could disrupt this project, that would be enough.

Megatron turned, and Mirage hurried after him on silent feet, darting out and to the side again as the tyrant strode back out into the moonlight. Mirage checked the soggy ground for any prints of his own, then carefully, slowly, as silently as he could, edged away from the building and toward the trees. Megatron stood in the center of the clearing, moonlight on silver, his optics shut, and Mirage couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. He indulged in watching from the tree line for a moment, then slipped away, never noticing the glint of red optics or the smirk on Megatron's face staring after him as he did.


End file.
